Episode 37
is the 37th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Noelle Silva talks with Neige. He tells her that he is going to turn himself into the Magic Knights so that after he can be friends with Asta. Noelle tells him to pray for Asta's safe return. She starts to freak out over her worry of Asta and Rebecca Scarlet overhears. She thinks that Noelle is the woman that Asta loves and does not think she stands a chance against her. Meanwhile, back at the cave, Jack the Ripper tells Yami Sukehiro that he should cut him up too because of past grudges and Charlotte Roselei asks him when he is going to get off the ground and help. Charlotte insults him some more but in reality is in love with Yami. Yami makes fun of Nozel Silva hair and Nozel threatens to get rid of them first. Asta tells them that he is ready to help but Nozel tells him that they do not need help from and that he will just be in the way. Rhya says that he is going to fight Charlotte and starts running towards her. Charlotte tries to hit him with her magic vines but he cuts through them. Jack tells Vetto that he is going to fight him and the two of them trade attacks. Nozel says that he is only here to fight Licht and sends a blast of magic towards him. Fana blocks it and says that since he too attacked Licht he must die. Yami, Asta, Finral Roulacase, and Gauche Adlai continue to watch as the Magic Knights fight the Third Eye. Yami asks Finral if he has recovered enough of his magic for one trip. Finral thinks that they are going home but Yami has something else in mind. Licht thinks about Asta's grimoire and how he needs to take it from him. Yami falls from above him having had Finral use his spatial magic to create a portal above Licht. Licht expected this kind of attack and prepares to fire magic at him. Suddenly, Asta appears with his sword. He slashes at Licht and Yami uses his magic to send him into the ground. Suddenly, Licht starts floating in the air. Asta has broken the seal on Licht's magic with his sword. Licht asks Asta why he has the Demon-Slayer Sword and Demon-Dweller Sword. Licht says that those belong to and should be with "the master." Asta says that the grimoire and swords are his and his alone. Licht's power begins to build and the others realize that if he releases it will take out the whole area. Yami says that this is there chance to surpass their limits and Asta agrees. Gauche wonders if he has enough magic left to repeal the attack again. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana gather around Licht and use a sealing spell to seal off his magic. Rhya grabs Valtos and tells the Magic Knights that they are going home. They disappear leaving the rest behind. Asta wonders if they won since the terrorists ran away, and Yami says yes. The other captains continue to give Yami crap. Asta passes out from exhaustion. Elsewhere, Rhya, Vetto, Fana, and Rades Spirito watch as Licht floats in a tube. Rades is worried that the Magic Knights are going to find out about Licht's true identity. Rhya says that it is too early for them to know that. He decides that he must leave and go somewhere despite not wanting to. Fights *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana Magic and Spells used References Navigation